Gordo and Lizzabella
by Beauxbatons Beauty
Summary: *Warning: Kinda Different* Gordo and Lizzabella are an American pop sensation, but they split up. Isabella Parigi is excited about her class trip to America, but her best friend Paolo has hidden feelings about her. *L/G/ I/P* Please read!!!


This is what happens. Write one little tiny one-shot and suddenly you have a hard time going back to your other story. I'm so bad. But...soon...I promise...  
  
In the meantime, heres a NEW story!   
  
Disclaimer: This is the ONLY one I'm doing, so this applys for the whole story. I don't own Lizzie McGuire. But I do own the song used the is supposedly Lizzabella and Gordo's first hit, "Effortless".  
  
Summary: Isabella, Paolo, and their class go on a class trip to Los Angeles, where Isabella accidently meets American pop-star Gordo, who has just split up with his long time love and singing partner, Lizzabella McGuire, who turns out to be Izzie's total twin. Gordo wants Izzie to take Lizzabella's place, but Izzie has doubts. And then Paolo has been struggling with his own feelings about his best friend Izzie. (Definately an alternate universe.) NOT GOING TO BE TOTALLY LIKE THE MOVIE. ITS DIFFERENT. Isabella/ Paolo, Lizzie/ Gordo.  
  
********************************************  
  
Isabella Parigi ,more often called Izzie, rummaged through her closet, searching for something to wear. Today was the day they were leaving for their class trip to Los Angeles, in the United States of America! Isabella had never left Italy, but her best friend Paolo Valisari had been to New York once. His English was tons better than hers. English wasn't her best subject, but she could get by.  
  
She glanced in the mirror, holding up a teal top. It would do. She really needed to go on a big shopping spree when she got to L.A.  
  
Just then there was a knock on her door. "Izzie. Paolo is here to see you."  
  
Izzie pulled on the shirt. "Let him in."  
  
The door opened, and Izzie's best friend for eternity, Paolo, entered the room. He smiled at her, and sat down.   
  
"Do I look alright in this top?" Izzie asked critically, examining herself in the mirror.  
  
"Yes. You look great in everything, Izzie." Paolo gave her a smile, and she laughed.   
  
"Okay, okay." She sat down at her vanity, and began brushing her long, thick brown hair. "Excited about the trip. I can't believe tomorrow at this time we'll be in California! Anyting can happen." She spun around dramatically. "Maybe Emilio will finally notice me!" She squealed happily, then spritzed on some perfume.  
  
Paolo rolled his eyes. "I thought he said he thought of you as 'just a friend'." Izzie rolled her eyes. "Besides," Paolo continued, "Some of his former dates HAVE said talking to him was like talking to la carta sui muri. Only the la carta sui muri was more interesting."  
  
Izzie hit him playfully. "Paolo!"  
  
Izzie was feeling quite nervous when they reached the airport. She had never been much of a flyer. She held Paolo's hand tightly, not noticing that it made his face go kind of red.  
  
Suddenly she spotted the man of her dreams, the loved of her life, the CUTEST guy to ever grace the earth. Emilio.   
  
He came running up to them with a big grin. He put his arms around Paolo and Izzie's shoulders. "Dude! We're going to the place that invented hot dogs!"  
  
Izzie giggled. "That nice, Emilio." She really did NOT mind his arm around her shoulder, and was disapointed when he removed it.  
  
"See?" Izzie whispered to Paolo, "Emilio and I are closer already."  
  
She didn't notice the heartbroken look on Paolo's face.  
  
***********************************************  
  
"This is it! We're through! Finished!"  
  
"Lizzie, you say this all the time..."   
  
"But I MEAN it this time, Gordo!" Lizzabella McGuire fell down into the soft, cushiony love seat in the hotel room. "I want to go solo. I want a career of my own. And I want to get away from...from...from you!" She squeezed her eyes tight as if trying to stop the tears from coming. It didn't work.  
  
Gordo stared at her and sighed. "Lizzabella..." He didn't feel close enough to her to call her 'Lizzie'. "Things got out of control. Those girls at the party...I'm a rock star, Lizzabella. These things happen..."  
  
"I DON'T WANT THESE THINGS TO HAPPEN!" Lizzie screamed, wiping away her tears, "I want MY Gordo back! The Gordo who would never even THINK of cheating on me with some groupies! I wnat the Gordo who wipes my tears and makes me feel better when my heart is broken, not the one who is the one doing the breaking. I want the Gordo I've known ever since I was a baby...I don't know the Gordo I see right now." She left Gordo's suite and slammed the door.  
  
Gordo simply shut his eyes, and took a deep breath. He tried to block out all memories of fights and groupies and Lizzie. He couldn't. He had to think of Lizzie. His whole life was Lizzie. There was nothing else TO think about.  
  
He slid a CD into the CD player. It was a single, "Effortless", Gordo and Lizzabella's first ever hit. He sat and listened.  
  
*Term papers and homework,  
  
So much to do.  
  
Almost no time  
  
To think of you.  
  
Part time job   
  
Fifteen hours doin work in the yard.  
  
So many things.  
  
And they're all so hard.  
  
Theres only one thing thats...  
  
Effortless  
  
And thats lovin you.   
  
Its so very  
  
Effortless.  
  
Its so easy to do.*  
  
  
  
Gordo didn't know why he did what he did. His buddies had convinced him to have a few drinks, although he normally didn't drink, because he didn't tolerate it well. That was obvious now. The girls-what were their names? Katrinka and Tally? No...Karina and Ally- oh, who cares?   
  
Gordo loved Lizzie. He loved her with all his heart, but he had gotten caught up in the whole fame, rock-star life thing. It was horrible. He never thought it would happen to him. He always thought he would be directing the E! True Hollywood Story, not living it. But here he was.  
  
Which brought him to another thing. Singing wasn't his passion. It was directing. But his singing fame was a great way to get him out there- within a few years he would probably be directing. But without Lizzie- was it worth it?  
  
*Effortless.  
  
Lovin you is so effortless, baby.  
  
And I don't know what I'd do,  
  
if you weren't here.   
  
Cuz everything would   
  
Be so hard...  
  
Without you.*  
  
  
  
***************************************  
  
"Oh, lo sguardo! "  
  
Izzie stared at Los Angeles from the plane, giddy with excitement. She was the ONLY 'giddy one there'. Everyone else was totally out of it from the 14 hour plane ride.   
  
As Izzie waited by the baggage claim, she looked around. Wow...two whole weeks in a foreign country, thousands of miles away from her parents...who knew what could happen.  
  
A young girl, about eight or nine, walked up to Izzie shyly, holding out a piece of paper and a pen. "Can I have your autograph?"  
  
Izzie stared at her. "Me scusa? "  
  
"Autograph..." the girl said, "Pleeeease? My best friend Amy will be SO jealous...she loves you. So do I. By the way, I really like your hair color."  
  
Izzie stared at her long locks. "My hair? Um...graci...but...why you want my autograph?"  
  
"Because I love your CD!"  
  
Izzie stared. "Um...I think you mistake me for someone else. I Izzie Parigi."  
  
The girl looked disapointed. "Oh. And I thought for sure you were Lizzabella. You two look alot alike."  
  
And Izzie was left there, waiting for her luggage, quite confused.  
  
*************************************************  
  
YAY! I feel happy that I wrote this!  
  
Oh, and if any Italian in here is wrong, blame freetranslation.com, not me. L'approvazione?   
  
PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! I thrive on them! And this fic is really kinda different, so I want to know what u think. 


End file.
